Idea Bank
by hibesdude
Summary: I'm posting any and all ideas I have for future and current stories right here. If you like any of the story ideas please give me some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've done this before in the past and I never got any feedback from it, so I'm hoping this time I will.**

 **Any ideas i post here I want some feedback on, I plan to post ideas for new stories that I'm too lazy to write, Ideas for current stories that I am writing {I'm doing a rewrite on The Next Chapter}, and just random ideas I've thought up .**

 ** _This is an idea for a story that I've never gotten around to writing so if people like it i could try write it. OR if somebody wants they can adopt it, just please ask me first._**

Do you know what its like spending eternity with people you are related to you and being ignored by them. Do you know what its like to love them only for them to turn their backs on you... I do, i've know this feeling for the many many years I've lived.

I am Aquarius, i am one of the twelve zodiac celestial spirits. And for as long as i can remember i have been hated and ignored and unloved. This is my story, its not a story with a happy ending.

We celestial spirits can make contracts with mages and can be summoned through our gate key. But my _Family_ threw mine away, they locked it away in some far away and impossible to find place. And i dont even know _why,_ what have i done to deserve this treatment. Ive showed them nothing but love and kindness, ive treated all of my contracts with respect. Ive always followed the rules, and yet im being punished. Punished for no reason that i know of.

People always make wishes upon the stars but who to we stars make wishes to? Who is there for me to make a wish to? Everyone ive ever loved as spat my feelings back at me. I cant even end my misery, I'm Fucking immortal. I will live for ever, ive already lived for over a million years. And over those years my _Family_ has showed me nothing but hate

BUT

But, there might be a way for me to escape this all. I think that if i use as much magic as i can, i could force open my gate and travel to the human realm. Maybe then i could forget about this life and make a new one, maybe just maybe i could love someone and they could love me back. Its worth it, its worth any price.

 **There is more to this, basically Aquarius isn't accepted in The celestial spirit realm. She doesn't meet Layla, so she doesn't become Lucy's spirit. My plan is for her to send herself to Earthland, when she gets there and she doesn't fit in. Not many people treat her nicely, she travels around a lot . In a certain town she walks along the bridge and just stares into the river and looks at her reflection. Behind her she could see the stars in the sky and she starts crying until someone sees her and that person is the only person to be nice to her. Its the first person to give her hope for her future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here are some of the OC's that I will be adding to the next chapter. None of their names are finalized and some don't have guilds and teams to join. One of them Rinji Blackheart is a different world version of our Rinji Heartfire. Just like how there is Edolas I will be adding in two other worlds. Exodus, which he belongs to and Mythos.**

 **Arson Forest**

 **Title: The forest king**

 **Guild:**

 **Team:**

 **Magic: Forest dragon slayer magic**

 **Appearance: short Green spiky hair, brown eyes, slim build. Guild mark just below the elbow on his right arm in green.**

 **Family:** **Forcel (Forest dragon king) Rose, sister**

 **Weapon: Bo staff**

 **Backstory:**

 **Given to Forcel at a young age by his dying mother, train in the art of dragon slayer magic until Forcel left when he was 11 years old on the year 777. Travels Fiore as a wandering mage until he joins a guild at the age of 16.**

 **Rose**

 **Title: The flower child**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Team:**

 **Magic: Flower magic**

 **Appearance: Short brown hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Arson forest, older brother**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Backstory:**

 **Her family died when she was very young, found by arson soon after. He raised her like a father but was too young to be a father, she thought of him as a brother and loves him dearly. She always calls him magic Pretty Flower magic, so for her 10th birthday he bought her a book on flower magic and they learned it together.**

 **Rinji Blackheart**

 **Title: The demonic tech mage**

 **Guild:**

 **Team: One of the 10 pillars of exodus (Different world than exodus)**

 **Magic: Fire devil slayer magic, Requip magic**

 **Appearance: Short brown hair and green eyes, hair similar style to Kakashi's. A small smirk always on his face.**

 **Family:** **Blaze {His familiar}**

 **Weapon: Kin no Tora {Golden tiger} A one-handed long sword, black and red grip, golden pommel and a blueish black blade.**

 **Backstory:**

 **Born in the year 761, parents died when he was 5. Was taken in by his grandmother, she taught him blacksmithing and crafting. He became fond of inventing magical items. His village was attacked by demons, he was taken by a fire demon who wanted him as a slave. She was called Nicram. She taught him fire devil slayer magic, He killed her in her sleep and ran. At age 17 he was a master in the art. He became a wandering mage and started a magic shop {heart-tec} where his products became famous. Was recruited by the 10 Pillars at the age of 18 and became one of the strongest members.**

 **Ashdral Shade**

 **Title: The shadow**

 **Guild:**

 **Team:**

 **Magic:** **Shadow devil slayer, shadow make magic.**

 **Appearance: Crimson red eyes, pale grey skin, slightly pointed ears. Pitch black hair. Back covered in scars.**

 **Family: Father, the king of the dark elves, mother human slave.**

 **Weapon: Twin daggers**

 **Backstory:**

 **Birthed from an unloving family, his father was disgusted by his existence and put him to work in the lacrima mine in their kingdom. Ash worked his body as much as he could from a young age, the humans and elves didn't get along and the humans invaded the kingdom killing everyone and sealing the island away for good. Ash managed to stay alive and accidentally woke an ancient machine which put him in a deep sleep. He finally woke when the magic barrier weakened enough for him to escape, in the year 777.**

 **Sakura Snow**

 **Title:**

 **Guild: Mermaid Heel**

 **Team: solo**

 **Magic: Snow devil slayer magic**

 **Appearance: Pink hair, icy blue eyes.**

 **Family: None**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Backstory:**

 **A slave in the tower of heaven found a demonic lacrima and trained in secret as best as she could. Escaped the tower when erza did by making wings of snow and flying out, traveled around and joins mermaid heel when fairy tail disappeared at tenrou.**

 **Yoshi**

 **Title: Frozen god**

 **Guild: Blue Pegasus**

 **Team: solo**

 **Magic: ice god slayer**

 **Appearance: White hair and blue eyes, slim and well build.**

 **Family: None**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Backstory:**

 **Brought to life by rinji, started out life as a 10-year-old with ice god slayer magic. Trained for years and joined blue Pegasus at age 12 and trains as hard as he can to fight Rinji when he meets him. Doesn't wish to kill Rinji just wished to fight him to prove that just because he made him that he cannot rule him.**

 **Zazumi**

 **Title: the copy mage**

 **Guild: none**

 **Team:none**

 **Magic: Magic eyes, {Blue Sharingan, allowing him to copy magic. Cannot copy lost magic or holder type magic}**

 **Appearance: Similar to Kakashi but black hair and blue eyes, has two magic eyes.**

 **Family: none**

 **Weapon: none**

 **Backstory:**

 **Created by Rinji, trained and learned many spells by copying them.**

 **Isabel**

 **Title: The frozen princess**

 **Guild:** **Fairy Tail**

 **Team: The frozen hell dragons**

 **Magic: Ice dragon slayer magic**

 **Appearance:** **Ice white hair, blue eyes, slim and fit build.**

 **Family:** **Rinji, older brother, Glacer, mother ice dragon**

 **Weapon:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Found by Glacer at a young age, taught ice dragon slayer but abandoned 777. Found by rinji and he helped her control her magic, she thought of him as an older brother. They join Fairy tail together.**

Nefarious Izanagi

Title: The Oblivion Dragon God

Guild: Is waiting for a sign for when he'll join Fairy Tail

Team: Nah, he goes solo…..most of the time.

Magic: Darkness Dragon God Slayer Magic, Flight Magic, Body Enhancement Magic, Healing Magic

Info on Magic: This allows him to feed on the negativity of himself and others around him allowing him to sense negative emotions and if that person has a certain amount of negativity(sadness, rage, depression, etc) he can read their minds. Darkness related magics such as shadow, death magic, curse energy or tainted magics such as flames imbued with dark energy can also be consumed. By consuming them he can regain lost mana and learn the intricate details of the consumed technique. He does not _learn_ the technique but is able to tell when his opponent is going to use it and can quickly grasp its weaknesses.

Magic's Capabilities: Allows him to form constructs of negative energy which are weak to light type magics but if he has more magical energy than his opponent then he can bypass this. He also has all the normal attacks of a dragon or god slayer though he rarely uses them as he likes to enhance himself with magic and cause wide destruction with pure brute strength, speed, and skill. His magic does burning and eroding damage which is very dangerous to people but extra harmful against dragons, gods, light users and celestial spirits.

Non-Magical Capabilities: He is extremely skilled in sword art(mostly dual wielding two wakizashi) but he is no pushover in hand-to-hand combat. He once beat an army of masters of Martial Arts masters even though his magic was sealed and suffering from life-threatening injuries and not having slept for two days. He is a surprisingly good detective having mastered several tracking techniques and having knowledge of several topics which he uses to gather information.

Weaknesses:

Poisonous Light: Light or Celestial Energy when used against him is very effective and if his opponent is a celestial mage they could use their spirits to damage him greatly.

Mortal Mind: If he takes in too much negative energy he will lose himself in the darkness and become a mindless beast. While he is very fast and strong physically while like this he can't use much magic except roars since he won't be able to concentrate any energy.

What are you, Batman?: He is extremely paranoid and as such opponents could use feints to get around his fighting style.

Daredevil knockoff: Due to him being both a God and Dragon Slayer his senses are far above both meaning loud enough noises or sound based attacks could disorient him enough for a good blow.

Strengths:

Magical Precision: His control over magic is exceptional. With this, he is able to do things such as walk on air, water and on non-horizontal surfaces. He is also able to draw magic from the air to recover is own magic faster though he has to in a calm mind so no doing this in battle.

The body of a God: His strength, speed, durability, and magic are very high. He is able to keep up with Wizard Saints easily but can be beaten due to him not having much experience. He can also take an immense beating having survived his own fucked up spells, some of which are mountain busting.

Creative: While strong Nefarious is not an idiot. While not a tactician it is not surprising seeing him make up a totally new spell to deal with a troublesome opponent.

Master of Blades: Just saying if it was between Nefarious or Erza he would win even if he only had a pocket knife. Though that's only in a battle of blades. Everyone hopes these two never fight as they would probably destroy A LOT of stuff.

Appearance: He's brown skinned with long black hair that reaches the middle of his back and his bangs are dyed red. His eyes are red with demonic slits and his teeth are extremely sharp. He's 5'9 ft tall and very muscular but lean swimmer or an acrobat like build.

Clothes: He wears thick black enchanted chainmail like jumpsuit that has the ability to absorb low-level magic and is extremely resistant to blunt force and slashing/piercing damage. This suit can be controlled by his magic to become liquefied and cover him like a symbiote from Spiderman but can also shift into smaller objects to hide or make itself tougher or enhance his strength a bit or filter out toxic gases with the full face mask. Over this, he wears a tattered hooded cloak that is enchanted to keep him warm and block all pure magic attacks. The cloak is made of the same material as his suit meaning he can control it like making it grow, get harder to act as a shield and shift into chains which he controls. (I was going for a Spawn type look I hope it's okay)

Weapons: He wields three wakizashi that are the length of his forearms. They are names are 'Void' which is ebony black, 'Chaos' which is a bloody crimson and 'Order' which is a combination of both with the edge of the blade being crimson while the back is black and the pommel has red and black ribbons wrapped around it. They might not be perfect but they are made of special metals that make them extremely durable and magic conductive. Due to his unique magic and their conductive nature when channeled with magic the weapons Void and Chaos transform into blades similar to Kratos's Blades of Chaos but with their respective colours and without chains though the last one is fixed by him making chains with negative energy. His last sword, Order, extends and becomes similar in appearance to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu after his shinigami powers merged with the remains of his fullbring.

He can also combine them into a huge broadsword that looks like Dante Sparda's Rebellion sword but with a red hilt and a snarling dragon skull near the base instead of a human one and claws behind the skull instead of a rib cage.

Backstory: He's similar to Rinji as he comes from earth but he was dragged from there due to all of his past lives being overpowered supervillains. The powers slightly below the powers that be (a.k.a paranoid Shinto and Greek gods and goddesses who are below the GM) thought he would regain the powers of his past lives and destroy the world so they banished him (without his knowledge of them doing so) to the world of Fairy Tale hoping he would be killed for unknowingly trespassing on another God's turf but the GM interfered and unlock the powers and abilities of one of his past lives giving him the power he now wields. After finding himself in the Earthland he was informed of his situation by the GM and was told to wait for the 'Gamer' so he could ensure his survival. Now he wonders Earthland looking for them while training along the way and gathering information. Recently he heard about some strange energy spike that felt otherworldly so he has decided to track it hoping that it is who he is looking for. Little does he know that he is right.

Techniques:

Darkness Dragon God's Ferocious Roar: _The user first inhales, gathering darkness in his mouth, and then releases such darkness in the direction of his opponent, creating a large stream of darkness which erodes and burns anything in its path. The user can make the stream thinner by partially covering his mouth with his mouth._

Darkness Dragon God's Iron Fist:

 _The user engulfs their fist in darkness and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, eroding damage from the darkness as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. When the user is Dragonized, this spell becomes far more powerful and gains a crimson outline._

Darkness Dragon God's Rending Claws:

 _The user covers their feet with darkness and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful darkness-enhanced kick, with the darkness greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create 'dark flames' from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. This makes it easier for the user to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. The user can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of this spell for use with other techniques._

Darkness Dragon God's Blazing Wing Attack:

 _The user rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of darkness from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced darkness. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack._

Darkness Dragon God's Guarding Wings:

 _This is the defensive version of the above skill which the user initiates by creating a stream of darkness behind him before spinning in place. This protects the user from attacks by pushing them away from the user. If attacks physically this shield will grind that foolish person to dust._

Darkness Dragon God's Tail Spear:

 _The user shrouds a leg or arm in darkness that has been sharpened into a whip like a blade that the user uses to deal burning slashes and gashes against his opponent._

Darkness Dragon God's Sword Horn:

 _The user engulfs their entire body in darkness and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. The user then proceeds to send the enemy flying up into the air with a pillar of darkness produced from their body._

Darkness Dragon God's Oblivion Fang:

 _The user imbues darkness one or both of their hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with their fingertips, leaving a trail of darkness in their wake.(Nefarious's favorite spell)_

Darkness Dragon God's Crushing Elbow:

 _The user creates intense, corrosive darkness from their elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding bare punch, which they then use to strike the target, who is then sent flying (at least) several meters away from the user._

Darkness Dragon God's Crushing Grip Strike: _The user rushes towards the target and grabs them with their hand. Whilst giving the attacking arm support with the other, the user releases a vast amount of explosive darkness energy at point-blank range, burning the target. This can also be done with both hands but is weaker than the one handed version due to having to account knockback damage from the force of the attack._

(He has yet to achieve his Dragon God Mode and Dragon Force so he has yet to even scratch his full potential.)


End file.
